This disclosure relates to soil erosion and the establishment of an appropriate seed bed. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a composition applied to exposed soil wherein the composition comprises organic material produced when the methane is burned from green manure and dried. This organic material combines seed and a liquid carrier, such that the substance can be hydraulically applied to the desired area.
The application of soil erosion inhibitor in combination with a seed is known, and the typical formulation includes organic material, such as waste paper, sawdust or other fibrous products in combination with a liquid carrier, a cellulose product or binder and seed. The particular formulation of these materials will vary, depending upon the composition of the soil to which it is to be applied, the weather conditions under which it is applied and/or the method of application.
Fertilizer or other nutrients are often added to the mixture to further enhance the product and to encourage growth.
Soil erosion is a serious problem recognized and addressed worldwide. Yet, current data seems to suggest that in the United States, soil is being eroded about 17 times the rate at which it forms. Further data suggests that soil erosion rates in Asia, Africa and South America are about twice as high as that in the United States.
Because of this significance, historically attempts have been made to prevent or substantially reduce soil erosion, including the well-known methods of contour farming, terracing, no-till cultivation, strip farming and polyvarietal cultivation. Another well-known approach includes adding organic material to the soil through biodegradation of the soil to cause soil to stick together and resist erosion. Products have been introduced to provide at least temporary erosion conservation, particularly with respect to slopes, until such time as trees and other vegetation can take root.
Prior art products, however, are of limited effectiveness and often do not provide the desired degree of soil erosion resistance. Certain of these products, such as fiber matrices, can in fact inhibit new plant growth by acting as a barrier against proper germination.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a composition and method to resist soil erosion to a greater degree than prior art compositions and methods. Further, there is a need for such compositions and methods which are non-toxic, biodegradable and which can be readily deployed, utilizing existing readily commercially available techniques and machinery.
Still further, there is a need for such a composition and method to be of a simple formulation and relatively inexpensive to produce, utilizing known and commercially available materials.